callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Price (World War II)
::For the modern character, see Captain John Price. Captain Price is a British soldier who fought during World War II. He fought in the British 6th Airborne Division and the SAS in Call of Duty and led a group from the 7th Armoured Division during Call of Duty 2. While not having a necessarily large role compared to his modern counterpart, he's still a considerably important character who remains too valuable to die in the games he is featured in. Biography North African Campaign Chronologically, Captain Price first appeared on October 29, 1942 in the Call of Duty 2 mission The Diversionary Raid. He was leading the 7th Armoured Division including Sgt. John Davis and Pvt. MacGregor, as part of the Second Battle of El Alamein. Their mission was to destroy enemy supply depot and acquire any enemy documents. After succeeding the mission, the division is immediately redeployed to defend a small town 30 miles south of El Alamein, sitting on the choke point in the minefields. The 7th Armoured Division got to the town and with the help of artillery fire, the town was defended. After this Price and the 7th Armoured Division took part in Operation Supercharge on November 3, 1942, to secure the gaps in the antitank minefield, so that the British armour can pass through safely. After successfully charging through the trenches, taking out the many Flak 88 crews along the way, they rallied at the German communications outpost, where news of the success was broadcast back to headquarters. Following the success of Operation Supercharge, the German forces at the nearby town of El Daba were cut off from any re-enforcements, So the 7th Armoured Division were deployed to El Daba on November 6 to drive the German forces out of the town and destroy the German cargo ships . It is unknown how large a part Price took in this mission, as he is not seen until the end where he is awaiting Sgt. Davis at the docks with cases of wine found from the German supplies. The campaign catches up to Captain Price and his men division much later on in Outnumbered and Outgunned on March 10, 1943. They were stationed ahead of the main force of the 7th Armoured Division at Toujane in Tunisia and awaiting the re-enforcements. They quickly find them selves overwhelmed by a German counter attack, and are forced to retreat. Price, MacGregor and Davis commandeer a German Armoured Car and drive attempt to drive out of Toujane, after the armoured car hits a mine, they retreat by foot, meeting up with some other men from the 7th Armoured Division, and escape via a German truck. In the retreat some of Price's men were cut off, and despite MacGregor protests, Price realised that even if they turned back to get the men, they would all be overwhelmed. Unlike Davis and MacGregor, Price did not participate on the retaking of Toujane on the next day. For Price and the 7th Armoured Division, the final battle of the North African Campaign was the Assault on Matmata on the March 30th 1943. The Division were ambushed before entering Matmata, leaving Price and his men to fight their way in and through the town, eventually arriving at a German Flakvierling, Price and MacGregor provide covering fire as Davis takes out the German dive bombing planes, after this the team collects all intel and supplies before moving out of Matmata and ending the North African Campaign. D-Day .]] Price then transferred to the British 6th Airborne Division's D Company. He served at Pegasus Bridge on the 5th and 6 June 1944 with fellow soldier Sgt. Evans. After the gliders that brought them in landed, Price ordered Evans to suppress a bunker before preceding. Shortly after, a Panzer came in and pinned down the soldiers. He ordered Evans to find Pvt. Mills. Within a few moments, the tank was destroyed and the bridge was secured. The next morning, after checking the holders for explosives, Price and Lt. Davis discussed about the scavenged weapons. All of a sudden, mortar fire rained around them, and a huge German counter-attack came their way. They successfully held the bridge until they were relieved by friendlies. Normandy Campaign: ''Call of Duty 2 A week after the D-Day landings on June 11, 1944, Allied forces were struggling in the Battle for Caen, due to a German Panzer at the city. To break the stalemate, the 7th Armoured Division including Captain Price were brought in, their mission was to probe the western flank of the German defences and clear a path to the city. They started off by securing the village of Beltot 18 miles east of Caen (Mission:Prisoners of war), and after taking out multiple mortar teams, the team come across some surrendering Germans with wounded American soldiers. Price orders Davis and MacGregor to get a German truck to evacuate the soldiers, stating that he is almost envious that for the American prisoners, the war is over. After getting the American POWs back to HQ, the next day Price and the 7th Armoured Division were redeployed to Anctoville, 17 miles east of Caen, to secure The Crossroads, so the tanks can get moving as soon as possible. The task force secured the town, until the German counter-attacks left them pinned down in the barn by a German Tiger Tank. Captain Price kept calm despite morale running low, and they were saved when the RAF took out the Tiger. The 7th Armoured Division kept moving in toward Caen, despite numerous technical difficulties with some of the tanks, and by midday on June 12, 1944 they arrived at St. Louet, 15 miles east of Caen. Once there they were attacked by a Tiger tank which took out all the British tanks. Meanwhile Captain Price and his men secured key buildings and Flak positions across St. Louet, including the German Field HQ. However due to the loss of the tanks, the 7th Armoured Division was ordered to pull back to Caumout. When retreating, on the dawn on June 14 at Amaye sur Seulles they came under heavy mortar fire. Price and his men eliminated the Mortar team and the German Field HQ, as well as holding it against German counter attacks, including the Tiger Tank. By holding at Amaye sur Seulles they managed to assist the rest of the 7th armoured division in retreating to Caumout, meaning their Job was done. While the 7th Armoured Division continued fighting across the Normandy Campaign, it is known that Price did not stay with the 7th Armoured Division, it is unknown what happened to Davis and MacGregor, as this was the last British mission in the Call of Duty 2 Campaign. 3 Troop Captain Price and Sergeant Evans were transferred to the SAS. At some point, during an unspecified mission, his plane was shot down behind Nazi lines in Austria. Price was captured, and he was taken to a chateau in the Alps. There he met fellow prisoner Major Ingram, who was soon transferred to Dulag IIIA. He was rescued by Pvt. Martin, Cpt. Foley, and Sgt. Moody and a few other Americans on August 7, 1944. Later, on September 2, 1944, Price was sent to the Eder Dam in a special operation to destroy the anti-air defenses and the electrical generators. Sgt. Waters, a member of the SAS, assisted the two by helping Price to steal an Opel Blitz truck full of Panzerfausts. Price then makes a getaway from the dam to the airfield. At the airfield, he defends Evans with a Bren Gun while the latter mounted a Flakvierling stationed at the airfield. The team was then successfully extracted. Price's final mission on October 27, 1944, was to sabotage the Tirpitz, a Nazi battleship that was considered a threat by the RAF. He used his knowledge of the German language and forged papers to infiltrate the battleship along with Sgt. Evans. Evans and Price then manage to get to the armory. Unfortunately, after another person checked the duo's papers at the armory, Price killed him and blew their cover. While attempting to defend Evans as he planted explosives on the ship's boilers, he was surrounded and killed. Background Price is voiced by Michael Gough in both games, who also voiced both Anthony and Benjamin Carmine in the Gears of War series. Notes Another Captain Price appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and looks identical to this Captain Price. It has been heavily suggested, although not confirmed by Infinity Ward, that Call of Duty 4's Captain Price is related to Call of Duty's and Call of Duty 2's Captain Price. The magazine Game Informer took the World War II Price for the modern-era Price. Both captains have similar features and similar pasts and military service in the SAS. It is very likely that Captain Price is an easter egg of some sort, he has been in every Call of Duty game made by Infinity Ward, despite the drastic differences in time periods. This quirk has made him known to some as "The Chuck Norris of Call of Duty." Trivia *John Price carries some of the traits that Captain Price carries, caring for others and leaving no one behind. Both are in the SAS at some point. Like the WWII Price, John also saves a number of Americans late in the game. *During the credits of Call of Duty 2, Price is rescued by a small group of Americans who covertly infiltrate a small village he was being held in. This could be a reference to Sgt. Moody and Cpt. Foley, but is different, as all but one of the Americans are killed. *The book "Real heroes", which was made to make money for injured British servicemen and women, has a part about "Pixel heroes". It talks about the Captain Price of WWII and identifies him as the same man in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. *Price shows compassion to some Germans who have surrendered in France. *An emblem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 features WWII Captain Price. *There is a trophy/achievement in Modern Warfare 2 named "Blackjack". In this picture, there is a playing card with a picture of WWII Price. *Price enjoys drinking at the end of successful missions as seen in Call of Duty 2. *Many players thought Price lived, but most of Call of Duty 2's story takes place before the first Call of Duty. *If the player watches Price walk when he is on the Tirpitz, he walks with a limp. *It is highly possible that Captain Price is a reference to a character in the famous war film . There is a Captain Price, who is British, in the film, and he shares many physical similarities. He also has the same mustache and beret. *When infiltrating the Tirpitz, Captain Price speaks German with an immediately-recognizable (to a native speaker) foreign accent. The guards would likely have become suspicious of him very quickly. Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:King 5 Category:Captains Category:Call of Duty characters Category:Call of Duty 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action